conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Īsdalskt/SC
Changes First-stage changes: *we > *wa (*swefaną > *swafaną) *w > *j / dissimilatory if earlier /*w/ present (*swīkwaną > *swīkjaną) *ww > *g(g)w (*brewwaną > *bregwana; *uwwô > *ugwô) *jj > *ggj (*klajjô > *klaggjô) *wj > *ggj (*awjō > *aggjō) *nhw > *ngw (*þrinhwaną > *þringwaną) *nh > *ng (*ganhtiz > *gangtiz; *hanhaz > *hangaz) *ht > *tt (*hlahtraz > *hlattraz) *hs > *ss (*buhsuz > *bussuz) *Chw > *Cw (*arhwō > *arwō) *hwC > *wC (*jehwlą > *jewlą) *lþ > *ll (*kelþą > *kellą) *nþ > *nn (*hrinþaz > *hrinnaz) Second-stage changes: *ē2 > *ē (*hē2r > *hēr) *wē > *wǣ (*kwēniz > *kwǣniz) *ē > *ǣ > *ē (*jērą > *jǣrą; *kwǣniz > *kwēniz) *ǣ > *ā (*jǣrą > *jārą) >> H-Loss << *V1hV2 > V̄1V2 (*jehaną > *jēaną) *Vh > V̄ / _# (*jah > *jā) >> Final vowel shortening << *i > 0 (*mari > *mar) *ai > *i (*hwarjai > *hwarji) *a *ą > 0 (*sīlą > *sīl) *ō > *a, *u (*arwō > *arwa; *būlō > *būla) *ī *į̄ > *i *į (*frōdį̄ > *frōdį) *ǭ > *ǫ/*ų (*paddǭ > *paddǫ, *hwanǭ > *hwanu) *ô ǫ̂ ê > ō ǭ ē (*skiwô > *skiwō) *ū > *u (*sperū > *speru) >> Stressed Vowel Lengthening << *V-long > +long / #(C(C©))_# (*sa > *sā) >> Diphthong shifts << *ju *iu *eu > *iū (*reumu > *riūmu; *steuraz > *stiūraz) *ai > *ei (*stainaz > *steinaz; *saipǫ > *seipǫ) *iū > *jū (*wiūd > *wjūd) >> z-stem /a/ deletion << *a > 0 /_z# (*baraz > *barz) >> A/Ą-umlaut << *i$ > *e / (+a) with one or two consonants in between (*skina > *skena; *digan > *degan) *u$ ū$ > *o *ō / (+a/ą) with one or two consonants in between (*nusa > *nosa; *būla > *bōla) *jū > *jō / (+a/ą) (*ljūga > *ljōga) Third-stage changes: >> I-umlaut << *a ā > *æ *ē / (+i/ī/j/(ʀ)) (*algiz > *ælgiz; *mawi > *mæwi) *i > 0 / followed by /z/, final, unstressed (*kwēniz > *kwēnz) *u ū > *y *ȳ / (+i/ī/j/(ʀ)) (*hūbi > *hȳbi; *wulgi > *wylgi) *o ō > *ø *ø̄ / (+i/ī/j/(ʀ)) (*frōdį > *frø̄dį) *aj *oj *uj > *e *ø *y *j > 0 / vowelless (*netj > *net) *j > 0 /_vowel (*jestuz > *estuz) *au > *øy / (+i/ī/j/(ʀ)) (*daujan > *døyjan) *jū > *ȳ / (+i/ī/j/ʀ) (*bjūdz > *bȳdz; *jūtz > *ȳtz) >> Stressed changes << *e > *ja / short, !_{wrl}V (*erþu > *jarþu) *VnCV > Ṽ:CV / _# (*ambō > *ą̄bō) *æ̃: > æ: (*ǣ̨bjō > *ǣbjō) >> U-umlaut and related changes << *a *ā > *ö *ȫ / (+u/ū/w/ggw) (*sagu > *sögu; *jarþu > *jörþu) *e > * *ø / (+u/ū/w/ggw) (*estuz > *østuz) *i *ī > *y *ȳ (*mizdu > *myzdu) *ei > *øy / (+u/ū/w/ggw) (*heiduz > *høyduz) *w > 0 /_vowel *æ *ǣ > *œ *œ̄ / (+u/ū/w/ggw) (*mæwi > *mœwi; special cases) *w > 0 / vowelless *ew *æw *ēw > *ø *ø *ø̄ (*ewl-az > *øl-az; *mæwi > *møi) *i > *y / _V+rounded, V+rounded_ (*møi > *møy) *iw *īw > *y *ȳ (*Tīwz > *Tȳz) >> Deletion and Insertion << *i *u > 0 / _C#; in nominatives (*høyduz > *høydz) *j *w > *i *u / last in word, in a difficult position (*hegj > *hegi; *yzwz > *yzuz) *VbC > *VuC (*habkz > *haukz) *VVbC > *VVfC (*tøybz > *tøyfz) *VbV > *VfV (*ą̄bō > *ą̄fō) *ufu > *ū (*lufu > *lū) >> Unstressed changes << *ǫ > *a *u (*līnǫ > *līna) *ǭ > *ą *u (*kōknǭ > *kōkną) *ō > *a *u (*kōkō > *kōka) *ē > *i >> General consonant/vowel changes << *V+frontC©jV > *VC©:V (*berją > *berrą) *VCCjV > *VC:CV (*dopnja > *doppna) *Vns > *ṼṼ+backs (*ansz > *ǫ̈̄sz) *lz *nz *sz > *ll *nn *ss (*pōlz > *pōll; *kwānz > *kwānn; *ą̄sz > *ą̄ss) *VntC > *ṼtC; sometimes *_nCC (irregular) (*wintrz > *vętrz) *Vn# > *Ṽ# /not frequent (*swafan > *swafą) *zr *rz *zd > *rr *rr *rd (*myzd > *myrd; *uzristz > *urristz) *z > 0 / sometimes after consonants (*sunnemz > *sunnem) *z > *ʀ (*haukz > *haukʀ) *nnr *nnʀ > *ðr (*gynnʀ > *gyðr) *b *d *g > *d g /#_V *b *d *g > *v *ð *γ /!{nl#}_ (*myrd > *myrð) *ð γ > *θ x /_C-voiced, C-voiced_ (*egsą > *exsã) *xs > x (*egsą > *exą) *þ > *ð /!#_ (*trūþʀ > *trūðʀ) *w > *v (*swafą > *svafą) *j > 0 / _V-low (*øggji > *øggi) *Ṽ > -nasal / _CCV *Vnk *Vnt *Vmp > *Ṽkk *Ṽtt *Ṽpp (*drenkją > *drękkją) *r > *ʀ / _#, C_C (*gyðr > *gyðʀ) >> Orthography << V: (ā → ā) Ṽ (ą → ȧ) V (i → ı) Ṽ: (ą̄ > ã) V+back (ö ǫ̈ > ǫ ǫ̇ ȫ ǫ̈̄ > ǫ́ ǫ̃) V+front (æ æ̨ > ę ę̇ ǣ ǣ̨ > æ æ̇) (œ œ̄ > ø ǿ œ̨ œ̄ > œ œ̇)